


Subject 1712

by EdenMiasma



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Ben Solo is Not Nice, Blood and Gore, Daddy Kink, F/M, Forced Dependency, Horror, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Intercrural Sex, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Medical Experimentation, Nsfw content, Paranormal, Possessive Behavior, Scientist Ben Solo, Supernatural Elements, Test Subject Rey, Vaginal Fingering, intentional mood swinging character, noncon elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenMiasma/pseuds/EdenMiasma
Summary: Inspired by the SCP Foundation. the Wiki and Game adaption.- “This power of yours is a blessing, child. But it must remain your secret”Those words stayed with her for many years after Maz’s passing. And now, ten years and one terrible temper tantrum later, Rey hasballsed up the one thing she promised her most beloved caretaker.Rey becomes a prisoner and test subject for The First Order after accidentally exposing her strange supernatural abilities. She is taken as Ben Solos personal project and becomes trapped in the messed up world that the facility has built itself into.





	1. Chapter 1

The First Order was created to protect humanity.

Or at least, Initially that’s what it was for, till capitalism dug its nasty claws in its sides and shook the whole facility. 

 

Mission statement

  * “To safely contain and analyse all things unexplained” 



 

Rey thinks its bullshit. The whole farce of ‘knowledge for the greater good of humanity’ idea was just a ploy. Things came here, weird things, for people to find the best way to take advantage of its  _ weird _ properties to somehow deepen the pockets of the facilities President. 

 

It was just unfortunate that she is a  _ weird thing _ herself.

 

Growing up kids always dreamed of having ‘super powers’. It would be  _ so cool _ to be able to fly, or lift a whole car, or move things with your mind, but for Rey, all she ever wanted was to be  _ normal _ . 

 

The Foster system hadn’t been kind to her till she was dropped in the lap of a kind old woman, Maz, who she trusted with her secret. The woman was shocked, then intrigued, but ultimately saddened. She told Rey stories from older times, years far beyond her, where one or two people existed that were like her, but these people vanished around the time the First Order was established and never heard of again.

 

“This power of yours is a blessing, child. But it must remain your secret” 

 

Those words stayed with her for many years after Maz’s passing. And now, ten years and one terrible temper tantrum later, Rey has ballsed up the one thing she promised her most beloved caretaker. 

 

Armed guards flanked her as a man in a lab coat wheeled her down blinding corridors in a wheelchair, though, she only knows this because she watched them as they unloaded her from the armored truck before stripping her of her senses. 

 

Blindfolded and gagged, ankles and wrists strapped to the metal frame she sat on, the man tells her it was a ‘precaution’, that they didn’t know what she was capable of despite her protests, that they just wanted to ensure she didn’t try to run or do god knows what with her ‘crazy weird powers’. 

 

She is left in a room after what feels like a twenty minute track through the facility, The man removes the blindfold but leaves her tied down and gagged. He leaves, but the guards remain in the adjacent corners with large intimidating guns out and ready  _ just in case.  _

 

To her right was a large tinted window, very obviously for a one-way viewing of whatever will happen in here, she could almost sense the many bodies waiting behind it, she estimates five, but one of them leaves to enter through a side door.

 

He was stunning. She’s never spent much time in highschool figuring out what her  _ ‘type _ ’ is. But if she could settle on something concrete, this would be it.  _ Unconventional  _ is what some may use, but she was all about unconventional. He had a peculiar angular face splattered with moles, and lips so plush the Jenners would be threatening to sue. 

 

“Good evening, Miss Niima” The man speaks, voice smooth and deep as he adjusts a sleek pair of glasses on the bridge of his large proud nose. His hair is slightly long, and curls around his ears, when he angles his head down to read a selection of notes on his clipboard she can see a small tied bun on the back of his head. She mentally names him ‘the hot hipster scientist’.

 

“Am I safe to assume you already know why you're here?” he asks. Rey nods, but eyes him suspiciously.

 

“Im going to start with some questions just to confirm our profile is accurate. Your full name is Rey Niima, correct?”

 

She nods again. She sees his eye twitch for a moment before he puts a mark next to the first dot point on his paper.

 

“You were born in the city of Jakku back in 15ABY, official date of birth unknown, making you nineteen years of age currently. You are Female by birth, 170cm tall, weighing between 140 and 150 pounds, blood type B,   correct?”

 

Another skeptic nod, shes both curious and feeling somewhat violated that they have her details. He barely catches her movement as his head lifts last minute. Another twitch in his lower left eye before his brow deepens, then he continues with a sigh.

 

“You have been in the care of three foster families thus far, Driver, Kanata, and Plutt, the former being your first confirmed victim of your abilities. Correct?”

 

The term  _ victim _ sat heavy in her stomach like lead. Nod.  _ yes _ .

 

“Have you hurt anyone else with your abilities before?” 

 

She shakes her head.  _ No, of course not. _

 

The man scowls further, she doesn’t know why he’s getting angry at her, it’s not like she was lying. “Can someone take the fuckin’ gag off her? I can’t get these damn details if she can’t speak to me” Rey’s eyes watch as his lip curls to the right in a meager snarl as he growls towards the guards behind her. 

 

She feels a clip at the back of her skull pop open and the gag calls away, sticky and wet leaving a trail of her saliva down the front of her uniform shirt. Rey works her jaw a few times, letting her tongue wriggle around and press to the backs of her teeth again felt nice, and it was good to have her voice again.

 

The scientist man breaths a very unconvincing ‘thank you’ to whoever freed her before continuing his reading of her information page. Pretty much everything they had was correct, save for the few other questions thrown in to try and worm out the secrets of her powers.

 

The man takes a small black item from his pocket, its smooth and long with a metal mesh over one end and a few buttons on its front. He pressed a button, and a low red LED shone on its surface. 

 

“Now, Miss Niima” he begins, finally shifting his focus off the paper and directly onto her. His eyes were a deep dark brown and she felt like she could fall into them if she stared long enough, there was something surreal about them, and expressive beyond her comprehension, but utterly beautiful. 

 

“I want to hear, in your words, the events of this morning leading to your arrest and detainment”

 

Rey stills. 

 

_ The events of this morning. _

 

She remembers such blinding rage, unfathomable sadness, and the surge of something she just cant explain. But beyond that was horror. The mangled flesh of her caretaker, organs scattered to far ends of the room, cold unblinking eyes barely held inside their cavity and the expression of agony forever branded on his face. Her hands, shaking pathetically, as they grasp the remnants of her last precious thing to her chest. 

 

No. she does not want to remember, she doesn’t dare think back to it. Rey feels her lower lip tremble as she shakes her head, and those dreamy eyes scrutinise her every movement for a sign of a lie. 

 

“From what we saw in the security footage you had been arguing, yes?” 

 

_ No, no we weren't arguing. He was bullying me, attacking me. He was going to take Maz away from me so I…. _

 

Rey shakes her head.

 

“Well that’s what it  _ looked like _ to us. What happened, Rey?”

 

Hearing him speak her name was soothing somehow. 

 

Rey’s voice was barely a whisper when she spoke “He was going to break it”

 

She can see the scientist digest what little information she gave him, his tongue pressing to the fronts of his teeth beneath his plush lips. “Your photograph?” he asks, and she nods in earnest, “so he was threatening to break something of yours, and in response you…” with his hands he mimics the motion of an explosion at the sides of his head.

 

_ Viscera, blood, he coughs the entirety of his lungs out in a thick red paste, his trachea self inverted and hanging out of his mouth. His eyes are bleeding, and teary. She feels nothing but calm.  _

 

Rey lets out a sob and ducks her head, how she wishes her hands are free, she could cover her eyes, cover her ears, wrap herself in her own arms in a pathetic effort for self comfort. She wants to block those terrible images from her head. 

 

When the scientist speaks again his tone is very clinical, sounding emotionless as he explains his work. “Subject shows signs of mental trauma due to the events of september first 34ABY, involving the murder of Unkar Plutt, and the subjects involvement in it. Further information will be acquired once the subject becomes emotionally stable” 

 

Rey feels her head swim with confusion and fear. So much fear, that tears slip from the corners of her eyes. The scientist watches her like a hawk throughout her crying.

 

“I request interaction with subject - 399 and a following appointment with Dr Phasma for psychoanalysis. Basic humanoid transportation measures will continue as standard. Residence in a standard cell, 14B in the Jedi sector”

 

All these words made no sense to Rey, numbers and names and big words her tired and frustrated ears can’t quite hear. That is, until she feels the brush of his fingers beneath her chin, “Rey” he calls her attention, and again she’s lost in him “You will be taken care of here, you aren’t in trouble for what you did, okay? Just calm down, and trust me” 

 

She couldn’t bring herself to deny him. Something made her wholeheartedly believe him, or it was just she so desperately wanted to believe it would all be okay. That she wasn’t in a terrifying secret facility and they weren’t going to cut her open to discover the source of her powers, that she wasn’t in the hands of scary strangers in sterile lab coats who didn’t care for her at all.

 

The man’s massive thumb swipes a stray tear from her cheek. The look on his face is paternal and comforting somehow. She feels she should trust him thought, “Im scared” she admits.

 

“You don’t have to be. I will take care of you, okay?”

 

Rey nods. Mumbling a feeble “okay” in response.

 

“Good girl” 

 

* * *

 

Rey is branded.

 

A large number, 1712, burned onto the flesh between her shoulder blades. It is still fresh and painful under the warm spray of the sterilised shower cubicle and she curses the false belief she had that things would be ok here. Of course it wouldn’t. She was a  _ subject _ now, not a person. Pretty soon she’d be tested on, poked and prodded, and cut open.

 

She curses the man with the pretty eyes.

 

* * *

 

The room, no, the  _ cell _ Rey is given as a new strange home is the least homely place shes ever been. The floors were a gaudy pale blue linoleum, the walls, strangely  _ soft _ , using a material that is more cushion than anything, probably to avoid any persons from self harming with blunt force trauma. 

 

At the very least she is left in the room with no restraints at all, no blindfold, no wheelchair, nothing, just herself and a hospital grade cot that was bolted to the ground. Ah, how  _ welcoming _ this place was. 

 

She paces at first, finding nothing else to do, takes a moment to test the softness of the mattress and sheets which were  _ surprisingly soft _ . she mulls over the  _ other _ events of today, outside of murdering Plutt. Like meeting a beautiful man, or the really  _ really _ good eggs she made herself for breakfast. Yeah, the good things. 

 

Speaking of good eggs. Rey hears a beep sound from the steel door, the only entrance and exit of the room, and it slides open with little to no sound at all to reveal the man from earlier, standing aloof in her doorway with hands in the bleach white pockets of his lab coat. 

 

“How are you settling?” he asks.

 

Honestly, Rey wants to laugh. “How am I settling?  _ How am I settling? _ ” She clenched her teeth, hands fisting in the blankets below her, “I get dragged to a  _ weird ass facility,  _ They fucking  _ Brand me!  _ And I still have no fucking idea what's going to happen to me!”

 

“Everything that comes in here needs an identification number so…” 

 

“No,  _ fuck  _ you and  _ fuck _ your identification numbers! I want to go home!”

 

The scientist huffs so slightly, a sound that was barely even a laugh, but its clear how his eyes dance with mirth that he finds this entertaining at the least. Rey’s blood boils. She stands and takes a step towards him, glaring as hard as she can towards him but her heart soon sinks as the guards at her door both turn their weapons into her Cell.

 

She’d never had the barrel of a gun pointed towards her, let alone two. The scientist waves his hand and they drop their stance slowly, it was like everyone here was on edge, preparing for her to do  _ it _ again. 

 

Her life was in the hands of these strangers. They’d kill her one day, if she gets a little too angry, or happens to misstep around these trigger happy loons. Things have gone so fucking downhill in 24 hours its left her reeling.

 

“Rey, sit back down” The man commands, and despite her reluctance to do so, shes compelled to sit again. As she retreats he takes a couple more steps inside her cell and activates the door to close again, leaving the two on their own. The Man takes his glasses off and hangs them on the front of his dress shirt.

 

“Tomorrow you will be introduced to another subject here at the facility, number 399, it is more or less a ‘truth box’” He brings his hands up and hooks two fingers as he says this. “You’re going to be forced to tell us everything. Don’t be afraid though, you won’t remember any of it. Subject 399 will make you enter a trance state while in contact with the item, you will truthfully answer any question we ask you”

 

_ What kind of weird shit is he going on about. _

 

Rey tilts her head in question. It doesn’t sound right at all, putting into perspective as well, she realises if number 399 exists and she is 1712, that probably means at the very least, that she's not the only human here with powers. But it also means there are almost two thousand strange  _ things _ she may have to face one day. 

 

“Following that you will be taken in to see Dr Phasma, she’s a psychologist, your profile already told us about the depression and anxiety so she will be analysing you for any further mental illness due to trauma and you will be accurately medicated to combat it. Do you have any questions, Miss Niima?” 

 

She understands for the most part, but that doesnt mean shes happy about it. Though one little question comes out without much thought going into it. 

 

“What’s your name?” she asks.

 

He seems a little taken aback by that. But the ghost of a smile creeps onto his face.

 

“Ben, My name is ben”

 

Rey doesn’t know what to do with that information, but at least there was a name to put to the  _ painfully gorgeous _ face.

 

He leaves not too long after that, Ben, the scientist, the man with the pretty doe eyes and kissable lips, who stood out amongst the sanitary whiteness of this terrifying building and somehow leaves her feeling calm despite everything.

 

He leaves and she feels not an ounce of loneliness, because at the very least tomorrow she will see him again, the one person who has been  _ kind _ to her since her arrival. She curses herself as her paternal attachment issues are coming back.

 

Regardless. She tucks herself into the soft bed, and shouts at the guards outside till the flourescent lights go out. She’ll face these problems tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of yall havent read up on SCP's and the foundation itself i really suggest it. shit gets wild
> 
> Some of my favorite SCPs are  
> scp-261  
> scp-682  
> scp-354  
> scp-106  
> AND SO MANY MORE
> 
> Please know there are horror aspects to SCP's and i intend for my fic to follow that trend as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿  
> hello there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you know Ben is not going to be a very nice man in this story

“Beginning test 1712/399 - A” 

 

That smooth voice again. How could she have missed it so sorely in under 12 hours. 

 

Rey sits before a metal table, opposite her is none other than Mr Ben the scientist, his hair looking somewhat disheveled, eyes tired, but still so beautiful. He’d set up his little recording device as soon as she came in to collect any information of her morning he could. 

  
Before her was a carved wooden box, roughly seven inches wide, five inches long, and three deep. The lid detailed with a beautiful ornate phoenix, wings spread and feathers fanning around it, and many other little carvings around the sides, it was clearly all done by hand. It was very pretty and Rey felt herself drawn to it. 

 

“Before we begin, Miss Niima” Ben calls her attention off the box for a moment, “You have the opportunity to tell me now what happened yesterday, if not the test will resume.”

 

Rey had nothing to tell him. Nothing she wanted to dwell on, and surely didn't want to dredge up the images that swam in her nightmares that night. She shakes her head. 

 

With a small huff, a  _ sigh _ , as if he were disappointed almost, Ben began talking directly to the recording device. “Subject - 1712 will be introduced to Subject - 399, contact by hand placed directly on the lids surface” As he says this his eyes hold hers firmly, without even being asked her hands move on their own and rest themselves on the wooden surface of 399. Her fingertips tingle like tiny currents of electricity were thrumming through them, but all in all she felt nothing.

 

_ Scratch that.  _ She felt everything. Too much of everything. Blackness envelops her vision.

 

* * *

 

When the world comes back to her its slow and thick like molasses poured in her ears. A voice was heard but it sounded as if it were from behind a brick wall. Light only flickers at her peripheral and never reaches her senses, she imagines this is what it would feel like to come out of a coma. 

 

Its gradual, but with no perception of time Rey has to wait till she regains control of her body, of her surroundings, till she can finally open her eyes for real.

 

Ben leans over her, she feels his hands, so warm and large, brushing at her cheeks, holding her face so comfortable and warm. “Come on Rey, thats it, good girl, come back to me”, he cooes such gentle words at her that she half believes herself to be dreaming. Their eyes lock and she gives him a weak smile, in return the corner of his mouth quirks just enough to border between a smirk and a genuine grin.

 

“Subject - 1712 regained consciousness, average time fifteen minutes post exposure. Light bleeding of the nose and eyes but conditions seem stable. Rey, can you blink for me?” 

 

_ Yes sir.  _ She blinks, slowly, her eyes feel sticky. 

 

“How many fingers am I holding up?” 

 

_ Even your fingers are pretty.  _ “Three” her voice is weak, throat so painfully dry. “Water” 

 

Ben nods at her and an arm behind her back slowly raises her till she’s sitting upright. She takes that moment to survey the room. The box was on the floor, lid teetering at the edge of the table, she was off in the corner herself with Ben at her side, he didn’t lie to her about the trance state and she was grateful he’d warned her.

 

He hands her a plastic cup full of cool water that she greedily swallows down, when hydration finally hits her tongue she can taste again, and she tastes copper. And now that she puts some thought into it, she also has a throbbing headache behind her eyes.

 

“Did’ja get everything you need, Mr?” Rey says bitterly.

 

He ignores her snark though. Ignores her altogether. 

 

“No overexposure detected, Subject - 1712 was fast to recover mentally and has resumed commonly used mannerisms, tone, and language patterns. Albeit a bit cranky” 

 

“ _ You’re cranky!”  _

 

“Test 1712/399 - A is successful. Close Test.” 

 

At that, the little recorder beeps and switches itself off. Ben uses the sleeve of his lab coat to wipe blood from her upper lip and cheeks and for a reason beyond her, she lets him, at the very least he can see it and can clean it up better than she could right now. 

 

Not to mention. She enjoys the close proximity. Ben might not be aware how he pushes out his soft lips when he's focusing on something, or how she can hear every breath he takes, so steady and not missing a millisecond on its tempo. She wants to draw lines between all the moles on his face and create her own constellation.

 

“Do you remember anything from this test?” he asks her. But no, she doesn’t at all. Only a feeling of lightness like she were in a dream, floating in a void of nothingness. She shakes her head. 

 

“No pain?” again, no. she shakes her head again.

 

“Are you intentionally nonverbal with answering me because you’re  _ cranky _ or are you incapable of speech currently?” 

 

Rey shrugs,  _ maybe a bit of both.  _ His eyes lock on hers and they smother her with a strange feeling, it was like the look Maz gave her when she did something wrong and disappointed her, and the feeling settled heavy in her stomach. Those deep demanding eyes. 

 

“Speak” he commands. And she is helpless to follow. “Yes sir” 

 

He gives her a once-over look before continuing. “Please confirm verbally from now on, it makes recording your progress easier”. Ok, that makes sense, but Rey still felt like being petty, begrudgingly she huffs a ‘fine’ under her breath. 

 

Finally she is allowed to stand from her place in the corner of the room. Now that she has proper view of the tabletop she can see a scratched dent, chipping the surface of its polished cream paint. She wants to ask what happened but is sure Ben wont tell her a thing, this isn’t any of her business, she’s just a tool now or something of that kind.

 

Ben nudges the leg of his chair with a lazy foot to push it further beneath the table and out of their way towards the door exit. The box was still on the floor, that pretty, beautiful box, something in her mind told her it was all her fault, that she had to pick it up  _ right now or else _ , and a weight like heavy hands rests on her shoulders and crows in her ears.  _ Pick it up pick it up pick it up stupid girl. _

 

She kneels by the upturned wooden piece and sees its splintered, she’s damaged it. The guilt flares into anxiety and Rey turns to look towards ben, to look for that disapproving look shes seen so often in other eyes, but he’s facing away, towards the one way window ticking off a list on his clipboard. 

 

_ He cant get mad if he doesn’t see it.  _

 

She just barely gets to brush her fingers across the stained wood surface before a knock rings from the black pane of glass and alerts Ben, He locks eyes with her, stomach twisting in knots tenfold when his lips fold back in a near snarl. “Do  _ not _ touch that Rey,  _ Never _ touch something without my permission!”

 

And she listens, hands darting back instantly and curling into her chest like they’d been burned, heart thudding like she’d ran a marathon.  _ But his eyes don’t look angry _ , she tells herself  _ he’s not mad he’s not mad it’s for my safety.  _ But despite her hopes he was simply maintaining protocol she pulls herself back from him in a frantic skittering of hands and knees when he moves to drape the heavy blanket on top of the box to pick it up. 

 

“You don’t know what could happen if you just go around touching things here. It could be the death of you, so ask me first,  _ always _ ” He tells her. Eyes cast down towards her slight frame, she sees a flicker of something on his face, of some kind of recognition, before he places the box on the table once more and holds his hand out to her. 

 

“Come now”

 

Rey is hesitant, but her little hand finds itself dwarfed by his. They are massive and warm with calloused pads that itched her skin so slightly, he easily heaved her up to her feet without even needing to use his own massiveness as a counterweight.

 

“You will be seeing Phasma shortly, Would you like to bathe beforehand? You have exhibited profuse sweating during your encounter with 399” 

 

Now that he mentioned it, she did feel slightly  _ sticky _ . Beneath her standard issue shirt she felt a tackiness to her skin that was greatly unpleasant. “Yeah, I would” she speaks even though shes quite sure she moved to simply nod just now. Regardless.

 

Ben is given allowance to lead her outside of the room, no restraints this time, whereas she was escorted here earlier bound and gagged like last time but with free use of her legs. This time though, oh, this time, she finally got to see how the winding tunnel halls of this facility actually looked like. High ceiling, dark grey floor tiles, fluorescent lighting everywhere, but despite the multiple persons in their little unit their footfalls made barely a sound.

 

_ Must be some crazy acoustic shit. _

 

It’s a winding few hallways till they halt at one of the ‘communal bathrooms’ that have a collection of showers, toilets, and other bathroom amenities. The two guards that followed them stayed outside at each side of the door while Ben lead Rey inside with a hand guiding her lower back.

 

The first thing she notices is none of the shower stalls have doors.

 

There were walls to the left and right, and an overhanging shower head, a small shelf affixed to the wall with a bar of soap and what she assumes to be pumps of hair products in the wall.  _ But no freaking doors _ . 

 

Rey looks back at Ben who just nods towards the nearest stall. He's probably used to it. But she’d be damned if she was going to get undressed in front of a stranger. Again, she stares back at him. “Can you go outside?” she asks him.

 

He  _ scoffs.  _

 

_ Excuse me?  _ Rey is taken aback slightly. But Ben just shakes his head and uses his hand to guide her closer to the nearest stall. “Rey, you're going to have to come to terms with his real soon if you want to last here”. The term  _ last _ sat uncomfortably with her.  “Modesty and privacy doesn't exist for our subjects, also you’re technically my property at this point in time, so there will be times where you will be completely bare in front of me, just consider this the first step”

 

_ He has got to be joking. _

_ I am a person. There's no way this can be legal. This is harassment! _

 

The very idea terrifies and infuriates Rey, she wants to  _ go home _ , not to plutt, no she doesn’t regret what she did to plutt, she wants Maz’s house. The little log cabin in the takodana woods, where every surface was covered in a hand knitted blanket and smelled like cinnamon and spices always. Great. Now she was scared, mad, and sad. 

 

She turns herself towards Ben fully, fists clenched at her sides and the angriest scowl she can muster etched onto her face. “I will  _ not _ be showering while you’re in the room with me”. She was being as stern as she could but his massive height forces her neck to crane and the lights in the ceiling cause her to squint. She can barely hold a threatening stature against a man who was built to be intimidating himself. 

 

“Yes you will” he responds as a matter of fact.

 

Rey pouts. “No”

 

“Yes”

 

This was childish.

 

“You can’t make me, this is hardly legal” 

 

“You don’t have much choice in this, Rey” he simply replies before his hands grip her wrists tightly.  _ Fuck _ . He was strong, bringing her wrists together and clasping them both with one hand was a seamless task for him, he raises her arms above her head as she begins to struggle and with his other hand he grabs the hem of the basic cotton t-shirt she wore and tore it up over her head.

 

Rey shrieked. The cold air on her skin only heightened her panic, she hadn’t been given a bra with her change of clothes and humiliation crawls through her as shes exposed to this complete stranger. She hears Ben mutter something about ‘being dramatic’ while he wrestles the shirt off her arms despite her frantic tugging to get away from him.

 

She kicks out and gets him in the thigh before stomping down on his foot, but her bare feet hardly inflict him at all. He growls lowly at her for her misbehavior though. Now turning her so her back is flush with his chest.

 

“Let go!”

 

He keeps her arms held fast with his own stronger arm keeping them pinned to her own chest, it was like a damn iron bar, impossible to budge despite all the effort Rey put in. It takes no effort for Ben to hook his hand in the waistband of her underwear and sweatpants and shove them down her thighs. 

 

_ This can’t be happening. Please stop. Please I can’t do this. _

 

With the assistance of gravity they continue down her calves and pool at her feet. Bens knee nudged that backs of her thighs to encourage her to step out of them before he finally releases her.

 

She steps away as far as she can, all she wants is distance, to be as far away from him as possible. To  _ disappear _ . 

 

Ben is slightly red faced, hair disheveled and slight pant to his breath. But he was clearly satisfied with what he’d done as a content smirk tugs at his lips. “In this place, when I tell you to do something you fucking do it, do you understand?” 

 

Rey gives him a hasty nod, feeling her back hit the vertical beam of the cubicle.

 

“ _ SPEAK, REY! Do you understand?!”  _

 

“Y-yes sir, I’m sorry”

 

* * *

 

“So, you fear him?”

 

Dr Phasma taps her blood red nails on the clipboard in her lap, the woman is graceful, mature, and fucking  _ tall _ , Standing almost a head taller than Ben in her sleek black heels that she probably wore purely for the added intimidation factor. Everyone in this damn facility had some damn fetish for power and control.

 

But despite her intensity, Phasma was easy to talk to, never raising her voice, and speaking with a tone of clarity and calmness. It was a nice change given her past 36 hours. She was very sure of herself and easily talked Rey down from the cusp of an episode twice during this session of theirs. Rey hated that she had to revisit that day, and more so that she had to talk about her feelings. 

 

“I’m sorry, what was your question?” Rey shakes a fog from her head, becoming distracted by her train of thought. Phasma smiles slightly and repeats herself. “About Dr Solo, do you fear him for how he has treated you?”

 

“Solo?” 

 

“Ben Solo, the one assigned to your study”

 

_ Oh.  _

 

No, she didn’t fear him, not entirely at least, but she  _ did _ think he was a righteous cunt. After stripping her down he continued to talk to her, switching confusingly between insults, commands, and praise, his words making her shake with anxiety but her skin warm with  _ something _ she shouldn't dwell on. 

 

He was intentionally fucking with her head. But some part of her wanted no more than to kneel at his feet till he directed her away, to bark when asked, to be a worthy  _subject_ of his.

 

“He's the worst” Rey simply responds. This elicits a laugh from Phasma.

 

“A complete asshole that one is” she actually  _ agrees _ with her. Proceeding to scribble down some dot points on her papers. She continues with cheeks creasing with delight as she has a chance to heckle a coworker “Barely anyone in this wing can stand him, he's like a miserable stormcloud that patrols the halls just for the chance to tell someone their uniform is untidy” 

 

The image makes Rey giggle too, and there's a familiar feeling in her chest, of building a rapport  with someone new over a cheeky little bitching session.

 

“He doesn’t seem very easy to befriend” Rey adds, not having much ammunition of her own.

 

“He had a bad track record mistreating human subjects above a B rank, I was actually moved from the Grey Ward here for mandatory therapy sessions with his interacting staff”

 

“All because of Ben?”

 

“Not entirely just him. Working with Human or near-human subjects can be emotionally and mentally compromising. But then again so does working with most of our subjects, it’s just a little more here in the Jedi ward”

 

Rey considers it, yeah, that explains  _ something _ . It was surely comforting that she wasn’t the only person made uncomfortable by Ben and his.. Ben-ness. It assured her she wasn’t weak.

 

She was just unfortunate to have been dumped into the lap of a man who liked to toy with his things.

 

* * *

 

The meals she is given at the facility are tasteless, lacking in color, and generally just unappealing in all senses. But Ben sits opposite her, arms crossed and steely gaze focused in on her leaving no room for her pickiness.

 

She ate before him in awkward silence. “Its balanced in all ranges of nutrition to keep you functioning stably” he assures her, but that doesn't comfort the nausea in her stomach that comes with every lukewarm, flavorless mouthful. Soon her belly is full but she still feels hunger, the last flavors she remembers is the salt of her tears from the shower, or the blood on her tongue from the truth box.

 

Rey already longs for her home cooked meals, she missed her stove, missed licking the hot tip of her wooden spoon to test the sauce. She already missed taste as though it’d been absent for weeks. 

 

“Will it always be like this?” Rey asks, finishing off her full glass of water. Ben tilts his head at her. “Like what?” 

 

“So… boring. so clinical, and sterile”

 

His lips quirk in a sly grin. “Oh, dear Rey” he sounded so condescending “you've only just gotten here, in due time you’ll get acclimated to the boringness. If you behave well enough you can have things to make your cell more homely, you may even be upgraded”

 

She perks up at this, already hating the cramped size of her little room. He notices her obvious interest.

 

“If you prove yourself to be a non-lethal, self-controlled sentient subject you may even be given the liberties of free roaming. But, that is _only_ _if_. It will take time for us to truly come to understand you”

 

_ Free roaming _ . Like leaving of her own accord, walking along those intimidating halls, exploring the apparent mysteries that she shares this absurd  _ home _ with. She would love that. 

 

“How do I prove myself? What do you want me to do?”

 

Bens gaze holds her, dark eyes that held secret deep hunger, she sees his knuckles turn white as his grip tightens on his own biceps. Rey feels something heavy, like the very weight of his burning attention was piled in her lap, it was smothering her with a heat that coiled in her belly. 

 

“Obey” he said simply. “Obey what I ask of you, no matter what, and you will be rewarded. If you are disobedient you will be punished instead”

  
  
  


The statement stays with her in their quiet walk back to her cell. He was always a pace too fast for her, using his long legs to his advantage to obviously toy with her, and every so often rey was nudged in the back by one of the guards to make her keep pace. Ben watched over his shoulder every time she had to change to a slight bouncing jog to reach his side again.

 

They reach the door of her cell and Ben nods for the guards to continue on their way, ensuring he had control of the situation. The door opens with the press of Ben’s palm on the black pad to the right of the entrance, sliding open soundlessly save for the chiming beeps of his confirmed identity. And again she feels the press of Ben’s large hand on the small of her back.

 

“You probably already notice some change” he states. 

 

Damn right she does.

 

“Those are my sheets!” Rey squeaks excitedly, the little bit of her home life put in this sterile boring room made it suddenly feel so  _ comfortable _ . It put a little bit of life in there, standing out in a colorful splatter of her personally tie dyed flannel sheets. Her beloved swirl of blue and purple and green.

 

Ben watched as she all but threw herself onto the bed. Wriggling on her stomach and digging her face into the blankets, taking a big inhale. They’d been cleaned, but still smelled like home, smelled like her little room and the warm sunlight, like the perfume of the flowers right outside her bedroom window. It was still there.

 

“Why are they-?”

 

“It’s a reward” Ben had already predicted her question, “For your compliance with us since yesterday. As I said, more of this can be given so long as you are obedient” 

 

She can do that. The truth box was nothing, barely a scratch or bruise, if anything she’d had worse damage at the hands of Ben himself when he undressed her. 

 

Yeah. she’ll be good. She’ll do as shes told, do some tests, and it will be as if she never left home.

 

“I will, I promise I will” rey chirps, determination in her eyes. 

 

Ben comes to stand at her bedside. Rey rolls so slightly to look up at him but feels the press of his massive hand in her loose hair, smoothing through the strands an odd few times and leaving the back of her skull buzzing with an odd sensation. “Good girl” he tells her “I know you’re going to be my greatest project little one, now sleep”

 

And sleep she does, when the buzzing feeling reaches deep beyond her temples and into the backs of her eyes till nothing but darkness surrounds her. 

 

In the moments before complete oblivion she feels the press of lips to her neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> skedaddle skedoodle
> 
> so i read about a new SCP the other day, scp-504. its a 'species' or family of tomato that, when you say particularly unfunny or even terrible jokes around it, it will launch itself towards whoever said the joke. the velocity of the tomato varies depending on just how awful the joke is and some test subjects died while others sustained broken noses or a fractured eye socket.
> 
> anyway, my twitter is Viscousmutt if you wanna come yell about stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some backstory. some frontstory. some good old unhealthy masturbation fantasies.  
> im bad at this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry it took me so long to push this baby out. I got up to the NSFW and instantly went "lol wait i forgot im a virgin" and from there i got really confused.
> 
> but whatever! have fun reading some more stuff! <3
> 
> CHAPTER WARNING: Referenced/Implied child and spouse abuse, Dub-con fantasy. and obviously nsfw. *fingerguns*

The preceding week is easy for Rey.

 

Its mainly a lot of questioning, some of it repetitive, some of it asking a little too personally about her powers and her body and her whole life up till this point. Things she's never had to tell anyone before.

 

Sometimes Ben is there asking her, and sometimes its a stranger while Ben stands behind the one-way glass. Or at least, she assumes he's there, she can feel the familiar tightness of her chest as if his eyes were boring into her from the other side of that room, she just  _ knows _ somehow. 

 

“So when did you realise you have these abilities, 1712?” 

 

That's something that bothers her though. When its not Ben she's “Subject seventeen-twelve”, She was told by one of them that it was to keep the interview as personally unbiased as possible, that for her to be named could impact the structure of their weird scientific investigation and could even compromise it entirely. But ben was a ‘special case’, being the head scientist in control of  _ herself specifically.  _

 

“It's always sort of been there” she admits “even when I was really young, before losing my parents, I couldn't move things like I can now but it was there like.. Like a sixth sense almost, It kept me safe for the most part”

 

She can remember it vividly.

 

The first time she really  _ felt _ this gift of hers, it were like any other day in her childhood life, steeped in misery and fear.

 

She knew it was coming, something just told her so, whispering in a soothing voice. “ _ Hide away little one, it's time again _ ”. Little Rey, no older than four years old, rises up from her crayon drawing and drags her bedsheets off her bed. Warm and comforting like a mothers hugs should feel. And she drags them to the door of her closet. 

 

Within five minutes, that feel like hours, she's hearing the wails of her mother from the other room while she further cocoons herself in blankets in her bedroom closet. The overwhelming sense of dread, waiting for the heavy footfalls of her father to reach her bedroom door.

 

_ It was always mommy first. Then me _ .  _ Because what fun is beating something that's already unconscious when there's a fresh body just a few feet away?  _

 

She remembers the sound of her heavy door slowly pushing open, everything in this house creaks, nothing has been oiled since it were built in the first place and the hinges were sorely abused from the rough treatment her father commonly dished out.

 

Rey tried with all her tiny might to stay quiet, to still her terrified breaths, to quell her anxious heartbeat as if he could even hear it, but the sound of it in her ears was just as frightening. He knows where she is, because her hiding places are few, if she’s not under her bed then where else could she be but the closet?

 

Hes massive and hes scary and there's blood on his fingers. Those eyes have been dead since she could remember his face and they hold no fatherly love for her at all, just drunken resentment, bloodshot and dilated with a lazy eye that unnerved her. “Rey-bee” he slurs at her, using the name her mother lovingly calls her  _ sometimes _ . 

 

Rey can tell what he wants, she can see it in his eyes and the twitchiness of those glistening red fingers, and she feels her gut clench from the memory of pain. She clutches the blankets closer to her.

 

Father takes a tight grip of the sheets, also somehow snagging her ankle, and drags her out of the dim closet with unnecessary force, Rey hits her head on the floor with a loud bang and for a moment all she sees is white.  _ Danger _ that little voice in her head tells her,  _ he needs to stop, make him stop _ . 

 

He all but rips the blanket from her, making her body heavily topple along the carpet and graze her skin with little friction burns. It hurts so bad, worse so as it reopens old scars from  _ the last time _ .

 

“Daddy no!” she tries to reason. “Stop!” 

 

His rough hands grab at her bony knees, the blood leaving a sickening mark on her skin. Rey kicks, she screams, hands with fragile split nails scratching marks on her Father's wrists. He reels and lands a hard strike to her belly, Rey coughs, feeling the bile of her empty gut crawl up the back of her throat. 

 

“Keep nice and quiet for me” he tells her, the same hand that struck her now trying a sickening attempt at comforting her, rubbing on her bruised belly.  _ Stop _ . 

 

_ Stop please! _

  
  
  


… it was as if she’d stopped time itself.

 

She doesn't know how long they stayed like this together, with the sound of Rey’s staggered breathing, or the lack of breath at all from the form hovering above her. As soon as reality comes back to her Rey scrambles back from her father, watching a slow, gradual trickle of blood stream from his nose onto her already bloodstained white carpet. She’d run off to hide again, taking her blanket, taking her last lifeline, and closing herself in the closet once more, wrapped in a stained tie dye mix of greens and blues. 

  
  


She remembers her father and mother died that day.

Her mother, from internal bleeding, and father, they ruled out as a stroke from excessive drug use. Rey didn't want to think it were her fault, after all how can it be. Hell, for the longest time she believed she had a guardian angel who rescued her that night.

 

“Change to the registry, Confirmed deaths are now Two humans. Make note to Dr Solo to request he autopsy report of 1712’s genetic father. Subject potentially capable of internal hemorrhages. Further testing may be required”

  
  
  


The next meal she eats is paired with a can of soda.

 

* * *

 

Ben asks her to use her powers, and she gladly does for him, because his hand is on the back of her neck and massaging in such a pleasant way that she can barely say no. Its simple little things.

 

“Move the coin from here to here”

 

“Lift these items in increasing weights”

 

“Can you crush this?”

 

“How many items are in this box?”

 

It's easy, and every time she does so correctly Ben purs praise in her ear. He tells her she has apparent telekinesis, like the heroes from tv, as well as an undisclosed secondary ability they have yet to pinpoint and name, he is so pleased with her results.

 

That is, till he tries something new.

 

The room he brings her to is unfamiliar. It's not the same standard viewing room, the one way mirror was gone, floors and walls all a stark painted metal, it left her feeling nervous, she didn't quite like the unfamiliarity. In all corners of the ceiling were domed cameras, a bolted table in the middle, bolted chairs on two opposite sides. It was a lot more…  _ controlled _ than the other room.

 

“Today we are trying something a bit more intense, can you do that for me Rey?”

 

He begins, guiding her to sit on the chair furthest from the door, he stands by her side as he calls for a guard to come in, they are carrying something draped in fabric and she can sense something in there. Warm and skittish.

 

A rat.

 

Its left on the table and the guard leaves, Ben’s hand heavy on her shoulder with a much to calm, placid smile on his face.

 

“...Ben I-”

 

“You know what is in there, yes?”

 

Already she can feel her stomach sink. She weakly confirms to him,barely feeling her own voice leave her. Maybe he will ask her something simple, make the rat fly! Make it do a backflip! Make it sing an opera! 

 

Ben pulls the white sheet off the box, she was right, a little white rat curiously sniffs the air inside a plastic container. Its tiny pink nose twitching, itty-bitty dexterous hands fumbling to stay up on the smooth surface of its little rat prison. 

 

She makes the dumbass mistake of naming him samson immediately. 

 

“Now..” he begins, hand finding its place on the back of her neck again, pressing soothing circles into the tendons that felt less than comforting. “This little guy is due to be terminated today, He survived exposure to one of our test subjects but we cant keep him for other tests because of that. He is now a contaminated lab rat with no purpose”

 

The death sentence was already on his tiny head. He was trying to make her feel better, at least Ben was trying to make her feel better about it. “Usually we just put the healthy ones in a freezer, use them to feed the other live specimens who need it, the others just get a lethal gasing, he is one of twenty that will die today”

 

That doesn't make her feel better though. She can already tell whats happening. Hes going to ask her to kill it. 

 

“I.. know what I have to do…” she tells him.

 

“Good girl” His hand moves to cup the back of her head, his fingers massaging her scalp. She doesn't want to. She doesn't like the feeling of a life in her hands, she didn’t like the feeling of killing. As soon as she reaches out her mind to brush her metaphysical fingertips on the fur of the rat she feels an overwhelming dread. The creatures very lifeblood rushes beneath her touch, so easy to snuff out but so willing to go on.

 

For the most terrifying moment she feels the  _ squelch _ of compressing a heart in her hands as they remain unbloodied on the outside of her victim. Of Plutt’s vicious eyes bulging, of his pathetic attempts at screaming for help as his tongue is pulled, no, torn out of his mouth.

 

Rey is pulled from the depths hard, If the chair at her back were not bolted to the ground it would have toppled over, but her head comes to hit against Ben’s sternum with enough force to pull a slight grunt from him.

 

She shakes,  _ trembles _ , and the hands in her hair tighten ever so slightly.

 

“You can do it babygirl” 

 

_ Why are you using those words?  _

 

“It should be easy, it’s so small, you can do it for me right?” 

 

_ I don’t want to hurt anyone anymore _

 

“It will die painfully if you don’t put it out of its misery  _ right now _ ”

 

_ Why can’t it live? Its scared, im scared. _

 

Those fingers, long and sinful move to press knuckles hard against Rey’s temples. She wants to look up at him, to see those eyes, to tell herself he’s not growing frustrated with her. But she cant, for fear is a vice on her neck. 

 

“ _ Rey _ ”

 

The way he said it. That familiar tone again, the one Maz has used before, the one  _ Father _ used before, of their impending short fuse.  _ I’m scared _ . She doesn't want to upset him, she doesn't want to lose the few nice things in this facility,  _ doesnt want daddy to get mad again. _ So she does what she has to. 

 

As easy as drawing a breath and as quick as the blink of an eye, she does  _ something _ to poor samson. She doesn't think of what it is, just an organ, crushing it with a sickening wet squelch that she swears she feels in her own chest, and she tastes iron on her tongue as the little rat spits blood up on the walls of its cage. 

 

She  _ feels it die _ . 

 

Something surreal and achingly sad, the hollow echo of something once existent fading into nothingness, like she can feel its soul leave its cold still body. And it was  _ all her fault _ .

 

Rey swats Ben’s hands out of her hair, folding her body in on itself as she vomits on the floor.

 

* * *

 

She was  _ perfect  _ in all sense of the word. 

 

It had been months since a sentient human subject was given to him for examination. The last expired much too soon by its own means, who would have thought he’d drive it to suicide with a stolen fork. Maybe he was a bit hard on it.

 

But this subject,  _ Rey _ , was leagues above anything that had been put in his care. Her potential was incredible, with such control over her abilities and so much untapped power, She could surely become the most valuable asset the First Order owns.

 

She was already the most valuable asset to Ben himself. 

He was sure to be praised for developing the girls abilities, she may become a weapon or tool for Snoke’s personal use, to kill or torture people who step too far into where they don't belong. She may become a toy, her convenience of telekinesis could make the living of Snoke so much easier, those frail bones of him struggle to lift the most simple of things now. 

 

Regardless of what use she will be assigned, Ben knows he will always be in the background, he’d already sewn the seeds of dependency in her fertile little mind. She will seek out his praise, those pretty doe eyes looking to him for confirmation to every command she’s given, and begging for his touch for being his good little girl.

 

_ Oh, our sweet little girl.  _

 

The words of  _ Ren,  _ no, of subject 373 creep into his mind, like they always do in these moments of weakness. His paperwork before him has been on the same page for an hour now, baring half a signature on a new authorisation for Rey to be taken to the medical division for some tests, but the photographs of her body and its damages are tempting him. 

 

He’d gotten a good look of her when she showered last week, of how her skin blotched red when she set the stream too hot, and the pretty agitation of the bright pink scars she had mattering her soft skin. Her modest small bust and cute round ass, or how she tried to pretend her tears couldn’t be noticed under the running water. 

 

It’s not that he had a  _ thing  _ for  _ damaged goods _ , but he found her so much more endearing the more cracks he saw in that polished surface of hers, like kintsugi pottery, every fracture in her person is repaired with gold. He knows everything already. A history of abuse from paternal figures in both her original home and her last foster home, as well as an age old habit for self harm. She has a particular white scar like a spiders web along her right rib, tracing up her beast with small thread thin fingers, he wants to know what it tastes like. 

 

Ben feels himself hardening in his trousers and curses, surely this could have waited till he got home but no.  _ shes so close even now, just a few hallways away.  _ Of course he was getting wound up now.  _ Go to her! She needs us _ .

 

He knows his office door is locked, it always is, no one bothers him unless it’s absolutely necessary. At the very least he can rub one out quickly before leaving. He releases himself, cock half hard and eager for any kind of friction.

 

_ Lets go touch her, I want my daughter. _

 

Words so irritating and tempting agitate him, he would  _ love _ to, but he has a job to keep. He thinks back to the shower again, fantasies satiate the nagging voice easy, just as it will satiate the throbbing heat in his dick. 

 

He imagined how things could have gone in his best case scenario.

 

_ He’d just torn Rey’s shirt off over her head, finally getting to see in person those delicious pert tits of hers, and her skin flushes in humiliation. She shouldn't have disobeyed him and she knows it, she regrets talking back to daddy, instead of fighting him she stands in shock and he easily maneuvered her to press her back to his chest with her arms securely held in place. _

 

_ “You've been a very bad girl” He tells her, and Rey whimpers sweetly in response. _

 

_ He remembers the feeling of her struggle, the press of her ass to his groin as she tries to wriggle free of his grip, and imagines her coyly rolling her hips to drag herself against his cock, because she knows she's doing these sinful things to him. _

 

_ When he hooks his free hand in her sweats and panties he drags them down slowly, feeling her soft thighs beneath his fingers that tremble ever so slightly in anticipation.  _

 

Hes fully erect and dripping precome on his waiting fingers, spreading it along his length in slow pulls. 

 

_ She’s already soaking wet as he plunges his fingers between her thighs, Rey mewls, a whimpered “daddy” that echoes off the tiled shower room, and she grinds back on his hard length again.  _

 

_ His sweet girl is desperate and needy, he can feel her slick dripping down his knuckles as two of his fingers sink deep into her waiting cunt and he is left panting into her hair at the lovely sensation of her walls fluttering around his digits.  _

 

“Fuck, Rey” Ben moans to himself, His grip already tightening on his cock. She would play along with him, unable to control herself, all she can do is listen to her daddy and do as she’s told.

 

_ Ben frees his aching member, hearing his girl gasp, because she knows he’s going to give her exactly what she is craving. He pushes himself into the barely-there gap between her thighs and dripping pussy, extracting his own fingers to rub them against her swollen clit in rough circles. _

 

_ Her slick makes his movements smooth, coating him entirely in a matter of seconds, and even now he knows she’s so aroused she cant help but to make more. He thrusts slow, and rey moans as the head of his cock drags along her slit.  _

 

_ A good girl. That's what she is, but she needs to prove it to him. Standing on her tippy-toes to give him more access and arching her hips ever so slightly to change his angle and turn each graze against her dripping entrance into a pressure to lose her mind to. _

 

_ “Please” Rey begs him “I want you, please fuck me” _

 

_ “Only good girls get Daddy's cock. You were very rude with me earlier, why should I fuck you?” _

 

_ The sound rey makes is almost a sob, and she thrusts herself back against him in an attempt to bring him into her. She surely doesn't think he’d fall for it. His fingers leave her clit and move to spread her folds while his other arm tightens its grip on her torso and presses her to himself harder.  _

 

_ “Please! Please i’ll be good!” Rey tries to plead with him, he feels her hips feeble undulations as he begins to thrust harder against her. Every time his hips snap against her ass he feels her thighs tighten ever so slightly against his cock and an obvious throb from her poor empty pussy. _

 

_ Ben huffs a laugh between his own panting. “Daddy’s going to fuck you like this and cover you in his come babygirl”, she whimpers at his words and the sound floods his mind like molasses. He continues “A good girl wants for her daddy to come, you're one right?” _

 

_ He punctuates another “Right?!” with a more aggressive thrust, the slap of his skin against her own sounds more like a slap from his hand. _

 

_ Rey struggles to hold back a real sob and nods, “yes. I am, i will. Please daddy please please”. The sound of her begging, her sweet moaning. He imagines the tight press of her trembling thighs as she tries her damndest to get any more pleasure from him.  _

 

_ “When Daddys finished with you you're going to show him what a good girl you are and touch yourself in the shower for him, can you do that babygirl?” _

 

_ She cries for him, sweet and desperate and begging for him. And it tips him over the edge quickly. _

 

Ben comes with a deep growl into his forearm, teeth clenching so tight they’d threaten to snap and spurting warm ropes of semen over his knuckles and the underside of his desk.  _ Fuck.  _ He sits panting, slumped over his desk at the support of his forearm, maybe it was a bad idea to masturbate at work. Maybe it was a really bad idea.

 

_ Our girl is so precious, so sweet. _

 

The voice feels like it's receding, satisfied with both Bens release and the imagery of their  _ Rey _ in the throes of sex. Leaving Ben with the subtle shame and need to clean himself up. 

 

_ Fuck _ .

  
  


* * *

 

 

Sleep takes Rey uncomfortably.

 

Hours were spent after lights out where she tossed and turned and replayed the tragic events of the day. The poor little rat, her guilt, her sadness, her slowly growing list of victims she’s claimed with this  _ false blessing _ power of hers. 

 

But now, she floats in the abyss of darkness.

 

Empty, void, no feelings can exist here, no things, no body, just a consciousness that becomes one with the nothingness around it. So when the nothing is disturbed Rey is drawn to it. 

 

Its something she cant really distinguish at first, but follows the sound of whispers, sounding like a foreign tongue, or the gibberish ranting of the possessed. It promises things to her, things she doesn't understand, of feelings that flit through her heart in a single beat so quick she barely notices it but is left longing in its absence, of strength and weakness, of power. It tells her stories of worlds long gone, of worlds yet to be, timelines and universes she will never touch but overlaps nonetheless.

 

She wishes she could find her voice to call to it, to either question or answer it, because it's confusing. This whole place is confusing.

 

And at the end of the nothingness, despite what feels like days of searching, she wakes without finding its source. 

 

She swears that for a moment before she opened her eyes she saw the form of a black mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a good half of this chapter was written while I was high guess which one lol)
> 
> Interesting SCP for the chapter is SCP-119. A nifty microwave that, Rather than cooking the items placed inside, it will age them depending on the number of hours and minutes put into the machine. 
> 
> Suggested usage - cheese, wine, dried meats.


End file.
